


Getting Old

by AwardWinningKiss



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Accidents, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwardWinningKiss/pseuds/AwardWinningKiss
Summary: Aaron teases Robert for getting old and it's not long before Robert lands himself in hospital.... with a broken hip.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Getting Old

"I am not getting old!" Robert sighed, wincing as he sat down, the pulled muscle in his back protesting at the movement.

"You almost put your back out sneezing!" Aaron laughed.

"It was a big sneeze!" Robert protested.

"What about your shoulder the other week?"

"That was your fault, Dingle!"

"How on earth was it my fault? You "Slept wrong" whatever that means!"

"It's a thing!" Robert sighed, slowly easing himself back on the sofa, grateful for the support of the cushions behind him. 

"Getting old.." Aaron smirked.

"Shut it you or I won't let you give me a massage tonight." Robert smiled.

"You know very well what our massages turn into Rob, and in your condition, I'm worried. Last thing I need is you stuck on top of me cause you've hurt your back even more."

"You say that like it'd be a bad thing..Maybe I could try and walk it off?"

"Can you "walk off" a pulled muscle?"

"Don't know. Worth a try. Got to keep moving, right?"

"Well just be careful. It's been snowing all night. Wrap up warm. I'll have your pipe and slippers waiting for you when you come back!"

Robert made a rude gesture in Aaron's direction and headed for the door. "I'll be back soon." Robert sighed, pulling on his hat and wrapping his scarf tightly around his neck.

"I'll follow you out, head to the pub and see Mum. Meet me in there, ok? We can get some dinner or something. Then we can come back here and have an early night, make the most of Liv being at her Mum's." Aaron moved forward and wrapped his arms around Robert carefully. "I'll give you a massage later. I promise. Maybe run you a bath as well."

Robert smiled and nodded, dropping a kiss onto Aaron's forehead. "I'll just do a lap around the village and then head to the pub. I love you."

"Love you too." Aaron smiled. "Remember what I said though, be careful"

Aaron closed the door behind them both and headed up to the pub, while Robert headed off in the opposite direction. He shivered as he reached the pub, and kicking the snow off his boots, he headed inside.

"Hello love!" Chas smiled. "Pint?"

"Yeah go on then. Thanks."

"Robert not with you?" Chas asked

"He'll be here soon. He hurt his back so he's gone for a bit of a walk to see if moving about will help him a bit."

Chas placed the beer in front of Aaron. "Do I need to know the details of how he hurt his back?" she asked, raising her eyebrow and smirking.

"Mum!"

"Just asking, love!" she smiled, holding her hands up in surrender.

"You'll laugh at this but..apparently it was a particularly violent sneeze." Aaron smirked. 

"Good job he doesn't have hayfever.." Chas shrugged.

***

Half an hour had passed and Aaron was getting twitchy. "I hope he's ok.." Aaron sighed, pulling out his phone to text Robert for the fourth time in the space of ten minutes.

"Depends which route he took love. Snow can get quite deep up by Butler's and Zak's. I'm sure he's fine."

Aaron nodded and placed his phone back down on the bar."Might as well have another one while I'm waiting for him. I'll have a look at the menu too."

As he became engrossed in the menu, trying to decide between his two regular dishes of a burger or a curry, he barely noticed his phone ringing until Chas reached across the bar and picked it up, waving in front of Aaron's face. He sighed and took the phone from her, not recognising the number that was calling.

"Hello? Yes this is Aaron Dingle. Robert? Yeah he's my husband. What's happened? I'm on my way."

Aaron jumped down off the stool and pulled his jacket and hat on. "Forget about that other pint Mum. Robert's been taken to A&E. I need to get to him"

"Aaron you're over the limit love."

"I need to do something! I'm not going to get a taxi in this weather am I?"

"You're not getting behind the wheel of a car, Aaron Dingle. I'll ring Cain and he can take you."

Aaron's protests fell on deaf ears and after what seemed like a lifetime, the impatient honking of a car horn from outside signalled Cain's arrival. Aaron ran out to the car, almost slipping on the icy surface, he gripped on to Cain's car and gently walked around to the passenger side, jumping in and putting on his seatbelt.

"What's he done then?" Cain asked as he started the engine.

"I don't know, they wouldn't say. Just go as quick as you can Cain, please."

Cain nodded and slowly drove out of the village as Aaron stared out of the window, fighting back the bitter sting of tears. 

***

Aaron burst through the doors at A&E and approached the desk. He recognised most of the nurses now, with Liv's seizures and either himself or Robert getting into what seemed like endless bizzare accidents, he was on first name terms with some of them.

"Hello again, Mr Dingle." The nurse smiled

"Hi Jane. I got a call saying Robert had been brought in?"

The nurse looked at the chart in her hands and smiled "Ah yes.. Robert's just in x-ray at the moment. You can see him soon."

"What's happened? They wouldn't say on the phone."

"Well it looks like Robert took a bit of a stumble in the snow, Now it's not good news, but it could be much worse. It looks like Robert's broken his hip. We're just confirming that with an x-ray now."

Aaron couldn't stop a smile creeping on his lips "He's broken his hip?"

"Looks that way. Now if he has it's going to be a very long recovery. He could be looking at surgery and about a week's stay in hospital, depending on how quickly he recovers.."

Aaron nodded, the guilt kicking in. "He's not going to like that.. I feel awful. I shouldn't have let him go walking on his own. He was already struggling with a bad back."

The nurse smiled and placed her hand on Aaron's arm. "You weren't to know. and I know young Robert is as stubborn as they come but he's also a tough cookie. He'll be ok." 

*****

Robert winced as he lay back in the bed. It was defintiely confirmed. He'd broken his hip. Within minutes Aaron was at his side, taking his hand into his own. 

"Don't say it.." Robert warned

"You scared the hell out of me." Aaron sighed, bringing Robert's hand up to his moiuth and kissing it gently. "So, what happens now?"

"I go for surgery, get my hip pinned back together, then loads of physio to get me walking about again. They said it could take months to recover from this."

"As long as you recover, Rob. That's the main thing."

Robert sighed and nodded. "I've broken my hip and I'm only 35! I'll never live this down."

"Listen" Aaron smiled "You're going to be fine, ok? You fell over, that's it. You just got unlucky. "

"You're the accident prone one of us too! Remember when you fractured your elbow falling off that Bouncy Castle?"

"Yes. Thank you Robert. Anyway, when they take you in, I'm going to head home, bring Liv's bed downstairs. There's no way you're going to be able to climb those stairs for a while. I've spoken to Liv and she's happy to stay with her Mum for a while longer. You'll be back on your feet before you know it."

"You make sure you get someone to help you bringing that bed downstairs."

Aaron rolled his eyes fondly "Let me worry about you for a change, yeah?"

A couple of doctors and a gentleman Robert didn't recognise came into the room "We're ready for you in theatre now Mr. Sugden."

Robert nodded and glanced sideways at Aaron. "You'll be here when I come out, won't you?"

"Yeah. Course I will. Won't take me long to sort that bed out. I love you." Aaron smiled, leaning down to kiss Robert gently.

****

Robert stirred gently in the bed, groaning as a harsh light stabbed at his eyes. He cranked one eye open and smiled, recognising the blurry figure sat next to him. He opened his eyes wider this time, allowing them to adjust to the light and was greeted by the sight of a rather pissed off Aaron, hopelessly clawing at his leg, plaster encasing it from foot to knee.

"Aaron!!"

"Hey! You're awake! Guess what? Mum & Diane are moving in!"


End file.
